An electronic device is mounted with a camera to support collecting and storing an image for a subject according to control of a user. In addition, the electronic device may store additional information (metadata), for example, an aperture value, a brightness value, a color region, a date, a time, an exposure mode, an exposure time, a picture height, a picture width, horizontal resolution, and vertical resolution, about an image photographed through a camera function. Further, the electronic device may be provided so as to allow additional information (for example, information about a photographed place or a photographed person) to be input in addition to the aforementioned additional information.
However, in order to input additional information (for example, emotion information or comments, tag information about a subject) for a photographed image, the input of the additional information and the photographing of the image are not simultaneously performed, but a process of requesting a display of additional information about the photographed image and then inputting the additional information needs to be performed. That is, in order to input additional information other than mechanically input information, there is inconvenience in that a separate process from an image photographing process needs to be performed.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.